paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarface Mansion
Scarface Mansion is a heist released with the Scarface Heist DLC, released on December 15, 2016, the first heist contracted by The Butcher since The Bomb Heists. Overview Similar to Hoxton Revenge, this heist involves the player gang trying to infiltrate an estate, gaining access to a VIP's personal quarters and assassinate them while pilfering their loot stash in the process. It can be completed silently or in loud combat. Objectives #Get the USB stick from the head of security #Hack the laptop ( seconds) #Enter the house #Stealth: ##Find the switch ##Search through the yayo ##Make the call ##Enter the office #Loud: ##Wait for Bain's plan ##Gather the paintings ##Burn the paintings ##Wait for Bile ##Attach the magnet to the cars #Kill Ernesto Sosa #Open the safe #Secure the loot ( bags on Very Hard and lower, bags on Overkill+) #(Optional) Secure more loot #Escape! Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The heist begins with players at the entrance of the outside mansion property. Multiple gangster guards are stationed around the perimeter, alongside with security cameras (titan cameras on Mayhem and above). Players can go in guns blazing or utilize stealth to complete the heist. In any case, Bain informs the crew to find the head of security who is located somewhere outside. He is identified with his green outfit and will be located at a random location, such as the docks or near the parking lot. Like Chavez from Panic Room, he is easy to defeat and upon his death, he will drop the needed USB stick. If players have gone loud, he may have additional gangsters to protect him and the police force will not arrive until his death. The laptop that needs to be hacked will be in a random location, either in the tool shed near where players started off or in a garage close to the docks. As it is being hacked, players will need to find the corresponding circuit box to lockpick and rewire it to continue the hack which can occur at least twice. After it is completed, the doors to the mansion will open. Stealth If a stealth approach is favored, be sure to mark guards and ensure a chosen route is clear of them. If the camera feed asset is bought, it can be used to spot other guards and the head of security. However, it will be positioned in an area where guards will frequently patrol. The head of security is technically a security guard, and will be marked as one. As such, if he is alerted, it is advised to quickly eliminate him before he alerts the operator or fires his weapon. If he spawns in the dock area, a silenced shotgun can be used to shoot his body into the ocean without having to bag the body. After players gain access to the mansion interior, they must open the rest of the compound and avoid the inside security. Guards patrolling the mansion interior are equipped with pagers, unlike their outdoor counterparts. The Butcher mentions she smuggled a microphone recorder in a bag of yayo somewhere in the mansion. After it is found, the player with it must initiate a phone call to trick Ernesto Sosa. The alarm will sound if a player disconnects from the phone call interaction before it is completed, similar to a pager. Once it is done, the security doors to his office will open and after lockpicking the room door, players can sneak in to quietly eliminate him. After it is done, the floor safe can be quickly raised to bag the loot. Loud Eventually, The Butcher herself radios in and tells the crew in order to bring Ernesto Sosa out, they will need to infuriate him. To do this, they must destroy his treasured possessions. Bain points out that he sees numerous paintings scattered throughout the different rooms in the mansion. Bain suggests the gang gathers the paintings in a pile and burn them (the amount will adjust according to the difficulty). The two locations to pile the paintings are either the courtyard or the roof. If not picked up earlier, a player should search for a can of gas scattered around the map while the others take the paintings. After the pile is lit on fire, Ernesto is outraged, but not enough to confront the crew. The Butcher points out that the paintings wern't enough to enrage him into coming out to fight. Bain calls in Bile to airlift several cars he sees outside the mansion. Players are required to attach a magnet to said car. The first two cars will be dropped in the ocean, and as for the third, Bile gets creative and drops it directly on the mansion. Finally, Ernesto gives in to his fury and opens the rest of the compound. Additional gangsters and ceiling turrets are fought in the newly opened area. Unlike other heists, the turrets are very easy to defeat but still inflict the same amount of damage like a normal version. After they are defeated, the doors to where Ernesto is are opened, allowing the crew to finish him for good. Loot If the alarm is sounded before players can reach Ernesto Sosa, the safe beneath the floor must be lifted upwards with winches and they must not be interrupted. Once done, players can secure the yayo or/and the money bags at a random escape point. It will be either the escape van from where they started from, a boat at the docks, or at a driveway far away from the mansion property. Strategy * The outside guards do not have any pagers, it is possible to kill them all if not in front of cameras. * It may not be wise to ECM rush at the beginning, as outside guards can shoot at players and alert the guards inside the locked mansion, who will be impossible to eliminate. * Suppressed shotguns are excellent for launching guards over walls and into the water, freeing up body bags for guards in more difficult positions. * If the heist has gone loud and the escape van is located in the driveway, it may be wise to only take the yayo and not the money bags. This route is the worst compared to the other escape points as it has very little cover and it is a perfect place to get attacked by snipers. * Ernesto Sosa is the sole camera operator for this heist and if he is killed, players will no longer have to worry about the cameras if the heist remains in stealth. Variations *The head of security will be at a random location. He will be either in the docks or at either side of the mansion property. *The security laptop can be found in either the garage or the tool shed near the front entrance. *The electrical boxes that must be re-wired while hacking the laptop will vary. *The location of the first set of opened shutters and the button to unlock the rest may differ each time. *The location of the paintings and gas cans and where to burn them with gasoline will vary. Players may have to burn the pile in the middle courtyard, in front of the mansion entrance, or on the 2nd floor. *The crew will escape in a random way either by boat at the docks, escaping in the van by running down the driveway, or escape after the van crashes through the wall near the start of the heist. Mayhem+ Changes *Titan cameras are installed in place of normal ones. The FBI Files A Miami Beach mansion rumored to belong to the Sosa Cartel was hit in the early hours of the morning. One of the bodies identified on the scene bore a strong similarity to photos of Ernesto Sosa, believed to be the Cartel’s top man in Miami. Confiscated security footage identified the attackers as the Payday Gang. Achievements and Trophies Achievements= |-|Trophies= | Shoot pelicans on the Scarface Mansion job.| On the hill outside the Garage.}} Trophy-ScrapMetal.png| | Complete the Scarface Mansion job on the Mayhem difficulty or above in loud, with four players all using the Maniac perk deck and no skills. To complete this challenge, you have to have played the job from start to finish.| Scarface's Room.}} Trophy-TheWorldIsYours.png| | Secure bags of Yayo on the Scarface Mansion job.| Scarface's Room.}} - Tips= pelicans on the Scarface Mansion job.}} A minimum of ten sessions on this map is required to unlock the trophy since only two of the ornaments will spawn in a single match. Completing the heist is not required for the trophy progress to register. The flamingo ornaments spawn in two of 6 different locations, all beyond the boundaries of the map, making the use of high-accuracy weapons almost required for the trophy. For their exact locations, consult this guide. - Trivia= *Despite what the trophy name claims, actual pelicans are not present in the Scarface Mansion heist. The target decorations the player must shoot for the Pelican Killer trophy are plastic flamingos instead, which is a completely different type and genus of birds from pelicans altogether. *'The World Is Yours' is on the statue that falls in front of in his demise in , as well as being the subtitle of the . Additionally, the trophy's description refers to a quote from Tony Montana. }} Trivia *This is the first heist in which The Butcher gives instructions via radio. *Ernesto Sosa himself uses two weapons depending if the heist is in stealth or has gone loud. If confronting him in stealth and is alerted, he will use a Bronco .44 to defend himself. Otherwise, if going loud, he will use a Little Friend 7.62 to blow up his office door and against enemies. **If stealth breaks before opening the windows of the mansion, he may appear on a balcony to harass players when opening a circuit box. He can be stunned when shot at but cannot be killed. *Compared to the actual Scarface Mansion in the movie, this version of the mansion is extremely simplified. While the iconic front exterior is mostly maintained (but also greatly reduced), the back exterior which had a hedge maze and a mini zoo with a live tiger is reduced to only a dock. **The interior is also alot less grand and more crammed than the actual. For example, the interior entrance to the office in the movie has a recreation room and a spiral staircase leading to the upper level. **Most of these changes can be somewhat justified as intensive renovations following the events of the movie and modernization of security systems. *According to previous Overkill model maker, Victor Petersson, there was an easter egg statue of character , but was most likely taken out at the last minute possibly due to copyright concerns.https://www.artstation.com/artwork/EX9XA Experience * on retrieving USB stick * on unlocking house * on entering house * on lowering safe * on opening safe * per secured bag *Loud: ** on placing final car magnet ** on collecting all paintings ** on torching paintings ** upon interacting with the security (shutters) button ** on opening up lobby door *Stealth: ** upon finding correct coke bag ** on finishing phone call ** upon interacting with the security (shutters) button ** upon killing Ernesto Sosa in stealth Video PAYDAY 2 Scarface Packs Trailer|Scarface Packs Trailer References ru:Особняк Лица со шрамом Category:Heists contracted by The Butcher Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Scarface Heist Pack